1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held power tool with a device for presetting a selected rotation direction of a drive motor that is associated with the power tool and contained in a tool housing; the device has an actuating element accessible from outside the tool housing for mechanically actuating a switch element, which is situated inside the tool housing and is at least embodied for electrically switching between a first and second rotation direction of the drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held power tools of this kind are known from the prior art in which a corresponding actuating element is connected to a suitable switch element via an associated transmission element. As a rule, the transmission element is a rod assembly that mechanically transmits an actuation of the actuating element to the associated switch element.
One disadvantage of the prior art is that as a rule, this rod assembly has only a limited ruggedness and is thus susceptible to malfunction. In addition, a rod assembly of this kind, accompanied by levers associated with it, increases the forces that act on the switch element. Moreover, power tools of this kind require a significant amount of space.